


You’re annoying because…fuck you!

by MyLow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLow/pseuds/MyLow
Summary: Emotionally unhealthy rebounds are all the rage, or: Dan shoves cake in Phil’s face at a wedding.





	

Dan was at the most boring wedding he ever attended. Not that he had attended a great many weddings but there were a few. He was getting to that age where all of his friends started to have a family and he was sitting at home alone in his boxers eating pizza.  
  
Now, normally Dan wouldn’t be this bitter. Seriously, he wouldn’t. It’s just that weddings make you think about these kinda things while pretending to just be happy for the couple. But today he couldn’t even muster up a pretend smile. Because the bride was his ex-girlfriend and even though they were broken up for 3 years now it still hurt like hell when he received the invitation. And then it hurt even more when he sent back his reply and had to mention that he wouldn’t come with a “plus one”. He had asked several good friends but none of them were available on this particular day.  
  
“Hey! Is this seat taken already?”  
  
See, normally Dan would be happy when some cute boy asked to take the seat next to him, but not today. He just couldn’t deal with the typical wedding small talk today, like ‘doesn’t the bride look beautiful?’ or ‘the groom is such a lucky guy’. Today he just needed to sulk in silence, so he only nodded in response.  
  
“Not one for many words, are you?” the guy asked.  
  
Again, Dan did not want to talk to anyone right now, so he wanted to make this quite clear with his next sentence.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Ooookay, sorry, you just looked a little lonely so I thought I’d come over and say hi.”  
  
Okay, now that did it.  
  
“I am not lonely. I don’t know who you think you are to make such assumptions about a stranger, butI am definitely, a hundred percent, not lonely, thank you very much.”  
  
“I’m Phil,” the guy said, which, hello, wasn’t an appropriate response to what Dan just said.  
  
“Did I ask?” Dan questioned rather rudely, he knew.  
  
“Well, indirectly, yeah. You said you didn’t know who I think I am, so now you know.”  
  
Dan couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t know how to reply to that so instead he just stared. Stared at Phil’s annoyingly blue eyes and his annoyingly black hair and his annoyingly cute dimpled smile. All in all Dan came to one conclusion.  
  
“You’re annoying.”  
  
“No, I’m Phil. I just told you so.”  
  
And that just about did it. Dan took the piece of wedding cake he hadn’t touched yet and shoved it in Phil’s face. In the moment before the impact Dan saw Phil’s eyes widen just a fraction before hastily closing them. Of course Dan felt bad about the whole thing a second after doing it, but he also felt some tension drain out of his shoulders and he felt marginally better in general. Especially when Phil didn’t start shouting at him, but instead licked some of the cake off his own face and just blinked owlishly at Dan.  
  
“Sorry,” Dan said, not at all convincing because of the sudden appearance of a big grin on his face. “I’ll help you clean that off. Apparently I just needed an outlet, I feel a lot better now.”  
  
“Glad to help,” Phil said. Apparently Dan had just shoved cake in the face of the nicest person on this planet.  
  
On the way to the bathroom Dan explained why he had been so pissed off today and it turned out that the groom was actually Phil’s ex. He had just handled the situation a lot better than Dan, or, as Dan started to suspect, Phil was just a literal angel.  
  
“Hey, so I know I just assaulted you with cake, but, uhm, would you like, consider going out with me some time? I mean, I heard emotionally unhealthy rebounds are all the rage right now, so uhm-“  
  
“Shut up and help me get this cake off my face.”  
  
“Oh. Uh…okay,” Dan frowned.  
  
“Preferably with your mouth, dumbass,” Phil grinned, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Oh…oh!” And that was all Dan managed to get out before Phil’s lips were on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I thrive on kudos and comments :)


End file.
